Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to air treatment systems and methods and, more specifically, to air treatment systems and methods for treating a space at least partially enclosed by a wall with an aerosolized compound generated by a liquid diffusion appliance that is located remote from the space to be treated.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid diffusion appliances are known which have the ability to dispense scent or other aerosolized matter throughout the atmosphere of a desired space but may suffer from various drawbacks, including, for example, the unsightly presence of the liquid diffusion appliance in the space to be treated and/or the presence of the liquid diffusion appliance in a space that is accessible to the general public, which may subject the liquid diffusion appliance to tampering or damage.